


Epiphany

by georgesepiphany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesepiphany/pseuds/georgesepiphany
Summary: This is my first attempt at this - please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this - please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!

Hermione was angrier than she had ever been in her life. Her face was red and she could feel her hands shaking as she watched George begin to walk away from her.

  
“You don’t get to do that George. You don’t get to walk away from me like I don’t exist. Like I don’t even matter.” Hermione shouted, starting to run after him, her short legs unable to keep up. “I matter George.”

  
It was raining outside The Burrow, the ground soggy beneath their shoes and the wind whistling through the trees. The Weasleys watched from the window as the two of them argued in the front garden, an uncomfortable air forming around the home.

  
George didn’t look back, he continued walking trying to clear his head long enough to apparate out of there. He wasn’t an angry person, but Merlin he was so disappointed and upset with her. He didn’t imagine that she would ever hurt him like this, she knew how to push his buttons for sure but she always knew when to stop. She knew this would hurt more than anything.

“Will you just-for Merlin’s sake George, will you just bloody stop!” Hermione yelled. “This is completely-”

  
“What do you want me to say Hermione?” George halted, so quickly Hermione almost ran into his chest. “It’s fine, it’s okay that you keep hurting me like this? I deserve better than to be treated like shit.”

  
Hermione started to speak but George continued. “You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore Hermione, you don’t get to do _that_.” He echoed her previous words. “I gave you everything. I loved you unconditionally, I would have followed you to the end of the earth if you had asked me. But this…I didn’t deserve this.”

  
Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach. She hadn’t intended for it to get so out of hand. She was just messing around with Harry and Ron, seeing if she could get a rise out of him.

  
She had been annoyed at George, having walked into the shop the previous day to a pretty young witch flirting with him, touching his arm and fluttering her eyelashes at him. George hadn’t shut her down, instead laughing along with her. Hermione had been jealous and George hadn’t even noticed that it had bugged her.

  
It was stupid, she knew that. But she had wanted him to feel that way too, to understand why she was upset he hadn’t shut it down. It had just got out of hand.

  
“I didn’t mean for it to go that far George.” She whispered, casting her eyes to the ground. “I was just trying to-Merlin knows what I was trying to do.”

  
George scoffed, starting to walk away again. He didn’t want to stand and listen to her excuses in the rain. He had heard enough excuses for today.

  
“Please George, please just stop.” Hermione whispered from her spot, rooted on the ground. Her eyes welled with tears as she watched him continue to walk away. “He means nothing to-”

  
“Yes it but it means something to me Hermione!” George shouted, spinning back around to face her, throwing his arms in the air. “Why can’t you see that?! It doesn’t matter what it means to you, it matters what it means to me. What did you think I would think? That’d I’d be okay to walk in on you messing around with Ron? He’s my brother Hermione. Fuck, he’s your ex boyfriend.”

  
“George, I-”

  
“No, just fucking leave me alone. I don’t want to see you, just leave me alone.”

  
And with a crack, he was gone.


End file.
